


"Gold's Kitchen" part one

by mrgoldsdearie



Series: "Gold's Kitchen" [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Once Upon a Time Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hell’s Kitchen: AU - The final six competitors of the cooking competition face elimination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Gold's Kitchen" part one

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of maybe three fics. This ones pretty short, but it’s something to get things started. This fic kinda made me nervous and took me out of my comfort zone a bit. So, please let me know what you think. *Happy Reading*

"Where’s the fucking wellington?" Head Chef Rumple Gold yells to his kitchen brigade, as they struggle to push out the last order. "Belle, don’t you give up on me now."

"Yes, Chef!" Belle French answers back and pulls the beef wellington's out of the oven.

The heat of the kitchen is intense and all of the chefs are running on pure adrenaline. The top six chefs of the Hell’s Kitchen competition are doing their best to serve the final table.

Belle cuts through her wellington and the temperature is perfect.

"I need that wellington now!" Chef Gold roars.

"I’m bringing it up chef."

"Well, hurry up."

Belle places the meat on a tray and walks it up to the expediting station. She sets the tray down and hurries back to her station. She nervously waits to see if her dish passes the chefs inspection.

Chef Gold checks the meat and turns to the kitchen. “Perfect temperature on that wellington, Miss French.” He turns back to the counter and sends out the dish. “Service please.”

Belle breathes a sigh of relief.

Chef Gold turns back to his brigade. “That’s the last table. Shut it down.” He walks out of the kitchen.

Belle looks at all of her competitors and smiles. Tonight’s service wasn’t perfect, but she knows she’s safe from elimination.

After cleaning their stations, all six chefs line up to learn about their performance in tonight’s dinner service.

Ashley Boyd: home cook from Skokie, Illinois.

Jefferson Hatter: fresh out of the culinary institute of Wonderland, California.

Mulan Fa: specializing in Chinese cooking from San Francisco, California.

Victor Whale: classically trained French chef, from Grants Pass, Oregon.

Neal Cassidy: line cook from Manhattan, New York.

Belle French: cookbook writer and food blogger from Storybrooke, Maine.

They all wait nervously, as Chef Rumple Gold makes his appearance.

"Tonight’s dinner service wasn’t bad, but it wasn’t good either. Some of you faltered, but only one of you stood up as a leader. Jefferson, you surprised me, dearie. I didn’t know you had that in you."

"Thank you chef." Jefferson answers proudly.

"I want you to come up with one name for elimination tonight."

"Yes, Chef." Jefferson smirks at his competition.

"Now, fuck off." Chef Gold watches them scatter out of the kitchen, before heading up to his office.

In the dorms, Jefferson’s mind is made up. He already knows who he thinks should be going home. His strategy, is to create confusion and madness among his competitors. So, he decides to talk over dinner service with them. “You and Victor had a little falling out. What was up with that?” he asks Neal.

"That bastard threw me under the bus and left me hanging. You can’t fucking work with that guy. He only thinks about himself."

"Excuse me? Are you talking about me? Because if anyone threw you under a bus, it was yourself.” Victor smugly replies.

Jefferson smirks as he enjoys the argument building.

Neal jumps up from the couch and stands in front of Victor. “I was going down and I asked you for fucking help. You just stood there. I kept asking for help and you left me out in the goddamn weeds. If it wasn’t for Mulan, I wouldn’t have gotten shit out.”

Victor calmly stands. “If you can’t handle your station at this level of the game, then you shouldn’t be here.”

"What the fu—."

Belle steps between them and drags Neal away. “Calm down Neal. You can’t let that stuff get to you.”

"I’m gonna fucking kill him."

"Don’t be like that. You’re better then he is. You have to show Chef Gold that you can handle any situation." Belle places her hand on his shoulder.

Neal slowly calms and gazes at his friend. “I think I really messed up tonight, Belle.”

"We all messed up. Anyone of us could be going home. Who knows who Jefferson is going to name." She tries to reassure him. "Let’s try not to rip each other’s throats out, at least not yet." She smiles.

"I’ll refrain from killing him, for now, and I’m only doing that for you."

"That’s all I ask." She hugs him.

The phone in the dorm room rings and Mulan answers it. She listens to the person on the line and replies, “Yes, Chef.” Then she quickly hangs up and faces everyone. “Chef Gold wants us all in the kitchen.”

Belle takes Neal by the hand and walks with him down to the kitchen. Everyone else nervously follows behind them. Jefferson, on the other hand, is excited about elimination. For the first time, he has his fingers on the pulse of the game and he couldn’t be more eager.

In the kitchen, all of the chefs line up in front of Chef Rumple Gold.

"Someone’s dream of becoming head chef for my new restaurant ‘The Taste of Magic’ will end tonight." Chef Gold glares over the competitors. "Jefferson, you had the opportunity of choosing someone to be up for elimination. Who did you choose?"

"I chose Belle." Jefferson looks at her with a grin.

Belle calmly steps forward and stands in front of Gold.

"Belle?" Chef Gold stares a bit baffled. "I’m astonished by your choice."

"She’s a tough competitor, Chef."

"So, you’re telling me that your biggest competition is this culinary bookworm?"

"I wouldn’t say she’s my biggest competition." Jefferson quickly and nervously answers back.

"I think by you naming her just proves that she is. And you know what, dearie?" He pauses for a moment. "I think you’re right." Gold whispers.

A bewildering expression sweeps across Belle’s face. She didn’t expect him to think of her so highly.

"Belle, back in line!" Chef Gold directs.

"Yes, Chef." She hurries back to her place.

"Thank you Jefferson for wasting my fucking time. Neal! Victor! Get your asses down here."

They both step out of line and stand before the chef.

"Neal, is this becoming too much for you?" Gold asks.

"No, Chef. I just had a bad day, that’s all."

"You’ve had several bad days, Neal. I think you’ve given up."

"If that’s what you think, that’s fine, but I haven’t given up." Neal fires back.

"Victor." Chef Gold faces him. "I’m starting to think you don’t work well in a team."

"No, Chef. I just don’t work well with Neal."

"Were you trying to sabotage him?"

"No, Chef. If he can’t run his own station by now, then he shouldn’t be here." Victor serenely answers.

"I don’t trust either of you. I should send both of you home." Chef Gold states.

Victor and Neal anxiously await their fate.

"The person leaving Hell’s Kitchen tonight is, Neal. Take off your jacket. You’re done here."

Neal turns around and walks over to Belle. He hugs and kisses her cheek, as tears run down her face. “I know you’re going to win this,” he whispers in her ear. He turns to the other competitors. “Fuck you and fuck you!” He points to Victor and Jefferson. Neal rips off his jacket and tosses it at Gold. “And Chef Rumple, you can suck it!”

"You should have showed some of this fire in the kitchen, dearie. If you were my son, I’d be embarrassed right now." Gold replies.

"If I were your son, I’d probably grow up fatherless.” Neal quickly responds.

Chef Gold holds his tongue from lashing out at Neal. He lets Neal have the last word, as he storms out of the restaurant. “That display only further proves that he wasn’t ready.” He addresses the remaining five competitors. “Victor.”

"Yes, Chef?"

"You were very close to going home with him. Step up your fucking performance."

"Yes, Ch—."

"I don’t want to hear it." Gold cuts him off. "If any of you think this is going to get easier, it isn’t. Now, fucking piss off."

The top five competitors of the Hell’s Kitchen competition head up to their dorm for the night.


End file.
